


Wilderness Adventure

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The next time a client informs me that I have to experience his 'Wilderness Adventure' before he signs on the dotted line, remind me to tell him to suck it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Drabylon community, and based on a photo prompt of a scruffy bearded Gale Harold.

"The next time a client informs me that I have to experience his 'Wilderness Adventure' before he signs on the dotted line, remind me to tell him to suck it."

Justin grinned. "I'll suck it."

"As if _this_ isn't enough," Brian groused, swiping a palm over his beard. "I actually have…" He shuddered. "Chest hair."

"I think it's sexy."

"Of course you do."

"Come on. We don't need modern conveniences. What's a little hair?" Justin scratched at his own barely-there beard.

Brian considered. "I'll take you hairy. Or hairless. But you ever lose the ass and I'm out the door."


End file.
